Je suis là
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Ceci est une songfic parlant de Drago Malfoy et de Harry Potter qui grâce à une chanson vont avoir leur rapport à l'autre qui vont changer. Le titre de la chanson est le titre. [VERSION CORRIGÉE]


Ils étaient en cours de potion. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ensemble chacun de son côté dans la salle sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se mélange avec l'autre maison. Un cours si semblable aux autres. Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy étaient bien partis pour finir dans les premiers leur potion tout en la réussissant. Neville Longbottom n'allait pas tarder à faire exploser son chaudron, vue la fumée qui en sortait. Ron Weasley était sur la bonne route pour foirer sa potion. Tout cela avec Severus Snape qui était sur le dos des Gryffondors. Cependant malgré tout cela, lui Drago Malfoy trouvait que ce cours n'était pas normal comme le Trio d'Or depuis quelque temps. Harry Potter, L'Élu, Le Survivant, Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut était bien parti pour réussir sa potion ce qui en soit est une bonne chose pour tous cela fait un chaudron en moins qui risque d'exploser. Non, en fait ce qui le gène c'est que celui-ci ne répondes plus vraiment à ses provocations…il manque la lueur habituelle dans ses yeux. Il le voyait s'éloigner peu à peu de ses amis sans que ceux-ci le remarquent. Ils sont bien trop occupés à s'embrasser. Eh oui ! Ils se sont mis ensemble au retour de vacances. Enfin bref, Potter dépérit jour après jour. Il est comme dans un état second comme s'il était plus un zombie qu'autre chose. Il y a bien une raison à cela mais il mettrait sa main à couper que ce n'est pas qu'à cause de la mort de Sirius Black.

-Partez bande de cornichons ! Le cours est terminé ! Dit de sa voix douce Severus Snape alors que la cloche retentit

Drago comme tous les élèves s'empressa de mettre sa potion dans une fiole, vider son chaudron avant de nettoyer sa paillasse pour pouvoir partir. Il voulait impérativement attraper Potter pour lui parler. Il voulait comprendre…pas qu'il s'inquiétait…bon d'accord un peu MAIS c'est son ennemi depuis ses 11 ans et il a besoin de lui pour voir disparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi libérer son père et tous ses amis de son emprise et de son pouvoir.

-Potter ! Appela-t-il en le voyant au bout du couloir

-Laisse-moi, Malfoy ! Dit Harry d'une voix sans réel conviction avant de partir

Drago rejoint l'endroit où il se trouvait dans l'espoir de pouvoir le rattraper mais il semblerait qu'il se soit volatilisé. Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'inquiète autant pour Saint Potter. « Peut-être parce qu'il est notre seul espoir et qu'il compte beaucoup aux yeux de mon parrain » Pensa-t-il.

-Drago chéri ! Tu viens ? On va manger ! Dit Pansy en lui attrapant le bras

-Je vous rejoins après. J'ai un truc à faire. Vous me gardez une place ? Dit-il en souriant à Blaise, Théodore et Pansy

-Bien sûr qu'on va te garder une place. Dit Théodore

-Rien de grave au moins ? Demanda Blaise en le regardant avec un regard inquiet

-Tu sais que tu ne peux nous le dire si tu as des problèmes. Dit Pansy

-Je le sais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Dit-il en leur souriant

Ils hochèrent la tête et partirent en discutant joyeusement. Il aimait beaucoup ses amis qui comme lui portent un masque de froideur pour se protéger et protéger ceux qu'ils aiment. Il leur avait dit de partir car il avait vu un parchemin par terre. Il était tombé du sac de Potter. Il s'abaissa et le ramassa. Il plia le parchemin, le mît dans sa poche et partit dans son dortoir. Une fois dans son dortoir, il monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit après avoir mis plusieurs sorts pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il déplia le parchemin pour voir dessus l'écriture penchée et quelque peu brouillonne d'Harry Potter. Il avait une écriture pas très belle et pas très soignée mais elle n'en restait pas moins lisible. « Qu'est-ce que je vais bien trouver dessus ?...En tout cas cela n'a pas l'air d'être des cours. » Pensa-t-il en regardant rapidement le parchemin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?!...On dirait presque des états d'âme ! S'exclama-t-il en regardant plus précisément avant de lire le contenu

 **« Je suis une question pour ce monde,**

 **Aucune réponse à la ronde,**

 **Juste le silence**

 **De l'univers**

 **Et peu importe tout ce que tu diras,**

 **Tu ne me connais même pas,**

 **Ne dis plus rien**

 **Car je ne serai jamais celui que tu crois**

 **Et toi, qui me vois haut comme trois pommes**

 **Non m'sieur, moi j'suis un homme**

 **Tu ne peux pas me prendre,**

 **Puis me repousser**

 **Comment pourrais-je apprendre à grandir,**

 **Je suis seul pour m'en sortir,**

 **Personne ne voit**

 **Que je suis là**

 ** _Personne ne sait expliquer le pourquoi du comment qui a fait de moi le Survivant. Les Dursleys n'ont de nom que famille. Je suis leur « monstre », leur « anormalité » de neveu bon à rien. Ils m'ont fait me sentir seul et ma maudite célébrité n'a fait que renforcer ce sentiment. Sirius. Mon parrain adoré ! Tu m'as promis le bonheur, l'amour d'une famille. À tes yeux, je n'ai jamais grandi. Et tu es parti derrière le voile par ma faute sans pouvoir tenir une seule de tes promesses._**

 **Oh, moi je voudrais juste exister,**

 **Et trouver la vérité**

 **Que dois-je faire**

 **Pour qu'on me voit**

 **Comment ce monde veut-il que je sois,**

 **Ce monde aveugle et sournois,**

 **Personne ne voit**

 **Que je suis là**

 ** _Harry. Juste être cela le temps d'un jour. Ne pas être le Survivant. Ne pas être regardé et jugé juste pour cela. Ce monde sorcier qui me met en première ligne du danger mais me rabaisse et me brise quand il ne veut pas reconnaître la vérité. Me rabaisser et me briser à tel point que si, j'ai besoin de lui, personne ne me croirait. J'ai mal au cœur et à l'âme. J'ai mal à la main, reste des plumes de sang de Dolorès Ombrage (sale crapaud)._**

 **Et toi, qui voit si clair dans l'obscur,**

 **Dans ton passé, mon futur,**

 **On se ressemble**

 **Et je n'ai pas peur,**

 **Alors, aide-moi à être un homme,**

 **Être un peu comme toi en somme**

 **Tous ces vauriens**

 **Ne pourront pas m'en empêcher**

 **Ils ne connaissent rien à rien,**

 **Tous ce qu'ils voient est si vain,**

 **Moi pendant leur sommeil tous mes rêves s'éveillent, se dévoilent**

 **Et leurs mots leurs mensonges se perdent dans l'infini des étoiles**

 ** _Tous ces sorciers qui mentent autour de moi me blessant un peu plus chaque jour. Je ne connais même pas tout de cette guerre dont on ne m'a jamais demandé mon avis. Sirius, Rémus ; vous les amis de mon père. Mémoire vivante d'un passé que l'on m'a caché. Votre passé est aussi triste que le mien dans mon placard pourtant vous avez réussi à devenir des hommes. Vous, ma seule famille me guidant au milieu des pièges, épreuves et mensonges. La nuit, mes rêves d'une famille et d'un bonheur se tissent dans mon esprit quand Tom décide de me laisser dormir. Ils se tissent la majorité du temps._**

 **Oh, moi je voudrais juste exister,**

 **Et trouver la vérité,**

 **Que dois-je faire**

 **Pour qu'on me voit**

 **Comment ce monde veut-il que je soit,**

 **Ce monde aveugle et sournois,**

 **Personne ne voit**

 **Que je suis là**

 **Oui c'est moi**

 **Oui je suis là**

 **Je suis là**

 **Je suis là**

 ** _Harry. Juste être cela pour toujours sans avoir le poids d'un monde sur les épaules. Je ne veux plus de tous ces mensonges que je discernerais totalement au final. Je veux plus ne jamais être le Survivant pour ce monde qui se moque de ce que je suis. C'est décidé ! Je serai moi, juste moi, Harry, et pas ce qu'ils veulent et attendent de moi_**

Il releva la tête ne voulant plus regarder ces mots. Mots qui parlent d'un être qui se cherche dans une grande solitude. Mots qui montrent la dure réalité qu'est celle du Survivant. Lui, Drago Malfoy ne put retenir une larme de tristesse et de compassion pour son ennemi de longue date. Cet être que désormais, il connaît totalement. Il pourrait s'en servir pour le critiquer et le rabaisser mais il ne le ferait pas. Il respecte trop cet homme qui semble heureux tous les jours alors qu'au plus profond de lui ce n'est qu'un orphelin qui souffre sans que qui que ce soit le sache. Il ne savait pas qui était ce Tom mais peu importe.

-Tu es plus courageux que je ne le pensais Potter. Et Serpentard vu comment tu caches tout cela. Murmura-t-il avant de prendre dans son sac une plume et de l'encre

Il écrivit une simple phrase avant de faire sécher l'encre d'un coup de baguette. Une fois fait, il rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle où il remit discrètement le parchemin dans le sac de Potter.

Le soir venu quand Harry Potter lut son parchemin, il vit une phrase écrite d'une belle écriture ressemblant à des arabesques. Il était écrit : « Sois toi- même tous les autres sont déjà pris ». Il ne sut pas qui avait écrit cela mais ça lui fit chaud au cœur et décida de suivre ce conseil.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Il était à la gare King's Cross. Il était bien vêtu dans une robe de sorcier vert émeraude comme les yeux de l'homme qu'il observait du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci était bien habillé certes mais c'était de façon moldu. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment changé simplement vieilli. Le Poudlard Express arriva en gare réchauffant l'air grâce à sa fumée après tout il ne fait pas très chaud à l'approche de noël. Les portes s'ouvrirent libérant les enfants, joyeux et excités à l'idée de revoir leurs parents pour les fêtes de noël. Il savait que Potter ne venait que pour son jeune fils. L'aîné James avait une bêtise qui n'avait pas plu à ses parents qui l'avaient récupérer pour lui ré-inculqué les bonnes manières tandis que Rose la petite dernière avait été victime comme plusieurs élèves d'une mauvaise blague qui l'envoya à Sainte-Mangouste pour plus de sécurité. Il repéra rapidement son fils Scorpius, une petite tête blonde discutant avec la copie de Potter. Ces deux-là étaient les meilleurs amis appartenant tous deux à Serpentard. Harry Potter s'approcha de son fils tout en saluant Scorpius.

-Laisse-moi t'aider avec tes bagages. Dit Harry Potter en aidant son fils

-Merci, papa. Est-ce que tu connaissais cette citation : « Sois toi-même tous les autres sont déjà pris » ? Dit Albus

-Oui, je connais cette citation. Mais d'où la connais-tu ? Je ne l'ai jamais dit à la maison. Dit Potter alors qu'il terminait de ranger les bagages rétrécis de son fils

-C'est Scorpius qui me l'a apprise. C'est son père qui lui a appris. Dit Albus en indiquant son ami qui parlait avec son père

Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il entendit Scorpius Malfoy chanter la version canadienne de la chanson « Un homme libre » de David Hallyday. Ils entendirent Drago Malfoy dire presque la même chose que ce qu'il avait dit à Albus.

-C'est Albus qui me l'a apprise. C'est son père qui lui a apprise. Dit Scorpius en indiquant son ami

Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter se regardèrent en silence comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ils avaient tous deux avoué involontairement connaître la chanson et la citation. Ils firent chacun un pas vers l'autre sans se quitter des yeux.

-C'est toi qui a écrit la citation sur mon parchemin quand on était encore à Poudlard ? Demanda Harry bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse

-Oui. Tu l'avais perdu et je l'ai lu mais j'en ai jamais parlé. Dit simplement Drago

-Je te mettrai bien mon poing dans la figure pour avoir lu mon parchemin mais ta citation m'a aidé alors…merci.

Le silence s'installa entre eux sous le regard curieux de leurs fils. Finalement, Drago tendit sa main.

-On devient vraiment ami, Potter. Proposa-t-il

-D'accord ! Mais c'est Harry pas Potter. Dit Harry en lui serrant la main

-Cool ! Tu viens quand au manoir ? S'exclama Scorpius en tapant dans la main de son ami

-Dès que l'on peut ! Répondit Albus en souriant de toutes ses dents

-Du calme vous deux ! Il faut y réfléchir. Enfin, si tu es d'accord Drago. Dit Harry en souriant aux enfants qui faisaient déjà des projets

-Aucun problème. On se tient au courant. Allez, Scorpius ! On y va !...Bonne fête de fin d'année, Harry. Dit Drago avant de partir en les saluant alors que son regard pétillait de joie

-Bonne fête de fin d'année à toi aussi, Drago. Bon allez ! Nous aussi, on y va. Répondit Harry en disparaissant à son tour avec son fils heureux de sa nouvelle amitié et de connaître la vérité sur la citation.


End file.
